Prior art electronics cabinets have been provided for housing electronics units, such as power panel components, modular components, electronics panels and telecommunication equipment, often using interiorly disposed racks for mounting the electronics units within the prior art electronics cabinets. Such electronics cabinets have been provided by first building a steel support frame. The support frame typically provided a rack to which the electronics units were mounted. Sheet metal enclosure panel sections were mounted to the support frame to provide an enclosure. Support frame components, and in some cases the metal enclosure panels, were often secured to the support frames with butt welds. The butt welds were disposed on the exterior portions of the panels and the support frame. The use of exterior butt welds to join the enclosure panels to the support frames required grinding of the butt welds to a smooth finish to enhance the appearance of the exterior of the cabinets. Grinding the exterior butt welds was a time consuming process, often adding many man hours to the time required to fabricate such electronics cabinets.